Good with is feet, even better with his mouth
by Leaffeather2
Summary: "You look hideous" "You look like a train wreck" Stress is ugly and Wally notices that. Something is up, and Artemis might just need a friend. "You look beautiful." One-shot, Spitfire friendship/romance, kinda fluffy
**Yes! I am not dead! Apologies to all, I have not been up for any type of writing. This is not a comeback, I was just craving to do something that involved words. Talking and reading wasn't an option so I opted for this. No inspration, but relating to how stressed out I have been for the past month. Anyway! Happy easter!**

* * *

 **Wally's POV:**

There was something different about her. Something very different. It was hard to tell exactly what, nothing has changed about her appearance. Tied up hair, white tank top, brown jacket, tight jeans, and heeled boots. She didn't change her style, and just like any Sunday she was on one of the green couches. Her legs crossed and her fingers twitching to make the steady repeated sound of her pen hitting whatever homework she was doing this time. Even her lips mouthed whatever she was thinking in her head. Atlas something was wrong.

As if sensing my emerald eyes that have been looking at her for the past few minutes, Artemis looked over to the kitchen. Taking a look at my posture as I leaned on the counter facing the kitchen.

"What do you want baywatch?" She snaps, her gray eyes fuming with a storm. A wave of understanding passed through me, yet I still did not know what was so different. I opened my mouth to say something, a remark back to engage in our usual banter, a pick up like to make her roll those eyes in a tug of gray and blue, something other than what I said next.

"You look hideous." The next moment was a blur. The bob of a rough swallow in her tanned throat, crumbling of paper, the click of her boots, and then the computer announcing her departure. By the time my brain took control over my mouth, the first command was to let out a loud groan and lay my head on the counter. Out of anything I could have said, I chose the one work that ruined whatever friendship we were building up.

* * *

I didn't see Artemis for a few days after that, she avoided the cave for the rest of the week causing the other members of the team to worry. However robin assured them that Artemis was OK and just busy. Of course no one questioned how the youngest member knew. It was Saturday when I heard the call of the computer, announcing Artemis' name throughout the cave. Everyone from the team turned around from the couches to see the archer enter the room.

Her eyes had bags under them, some of her hairs loose in her ponytail, her clothes wrinkled as if they were in a pile, a strained smile played on her lips, and most importantly the pride and confidence she usually held herself with was gone. Replaced by a slump as if there were weights on her shoulder. Everyone opened their mouths to talk, asking how she was, where has she been, while my words were no louder than anyone else, they seemed to boom with the enhancement of a megaphone.

"You look like a train wreck." Time paused for a few heartbeats. Then Artemis' hair fluttered past us all as she went to her room. A throb of pain hit the back of my head where Robin hit me.

"Nice going." His words bitter. I looked at the other members of the team, looks of disapproval and frowns on their faces. I muttered an excuse and got up. Rushing to the kitchen to grab a tub of ice cream before going to Artemis' room. Giving it a knock.

"Wally if that's you then I don't want to hear it." She called out. I sighed slightly, typing in a code to open the door. Stepping inside the dim room. "I told you I don't want to hear it." The growl of Artemis' words coming from her desk where a computer was on with part of an essay written. I set the tub down next to her computer, causing her to look up at me.

"Then I won't talk." I didn't know what I was thinking that caused my voice to flow softly. I could see the conflict in her eyes. "Just tell me what's wrong." A long sigh dragged from her plump lips. Standing up and taking the tub she would walk over to perch on the end of her bed, digging into the treat.

"I'm just stressed alright, and being insulted isn't exactly the cherry on top." She says. I could tell she was itching to say more, but her throat tightened as she restrained herself. I stared once more at her, interrogating her with my green eyes. The glass cracked slowly. Even if I couldn't stand how slow time was, I was perfectly find watching Artemis eat away at the ice cream, her eyes looking down. At last, I saw a dribble of a tear streaking her face. The glass shattered.

"Why are you still here anyway?" She didn't wait for an answer "I'm just stressed cause school is throwing projects and tests at me, there's a lot of exposes, and I have to look for a new job with better pay to help with that..." More tears ran down her face. Seeing her so miserable, slouched on the pillows, the ice cream pushed aside. I wanted to help her. She turned her head away as if that would stop me from seeing the water marks on her cheeks.

Without talking, I stepped over. Sitting beside her on the bed, I reached out to grab her shoulders, pulling her in tightly to my chest. In any normal situation she would have cut off my hands. But now with everything pushing her body. She buried her face in my shoulder. Sobbing away the stress. My hands ran along her back and cupped the back of her head. Letting her soak my shirt.

* * *

The tiredness that weighted my body down onto the bed started to ease. The lights were still dim and all I could smell was a scent that just made me smile. I shift to roll onto my back, yawning softly. As my chest rose and fell, I became aware of a weight on my chest and a strip of warmth around my stomach. Looking past the soft lights I see the waves of blond hair connecting to the archer leaning into me, her arms around my torso. I smiled at the sight, so peaceful. Finally she looked like the Artemis I knew.

She stirred a bit and I held my breath. Her head tilts up and blinks the weariness from her water stained eyes. Her orbs were light gray with a tint of blue. Her lips part and she tries to mutter my name. Landing a kiss on her head I grin at her tiredly.

"Good morning beautiful. Nice to see you're doing better." Artemis let out a slight snort. Pushing against the bed to sit up. "Finally ready to tackle the world?" I asked. Artemis looked at me, the competitiveness in her eyes.

"Sure, I'll teach it a lesson or two." She laughs lightly. Her hair and clothes were more wrinkled than ever. But she was back, happy, laughing. I never realized how much I hated her when she was stressed. I've always been good with my feet, never with my mouth.

"You look beautiful." For one moment in history I have been good with my feet, but even better with my mouth.


End file.
